fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Dzisiaj jest ' ' Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! Wasz ulubiony MikTDI daje linki do 1 odcinka TDWT, życzę miłego oglądania: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRsh9aOvogo *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYn3kZjmxhc *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dYCWa8nU08 Hejka ludzie tutaj znajdzieciem link do kanału z 2 odcinkiem TDWT http://www.youtube.com/user/MusicPopcorn ---- 3 czerwca - 3 lipca 1908Jacob 1908Jacob jest użytkownikiem tej wikii od 31 października 2009. To już jego drugie zwycięstwo w tej kategorii i można powiedzieć, że nie było ono zaskoczeniem. Jacob to najchętniej współpracująca osoba na wikii. Udało mu się zdobyć cennych znajomych podczas pisania fikcji, co przełożyło się na ich świetne wykonanie. Twórczość Jacoba, jak i sama jego osoba, należy z pewnością do jasnych stron tej strony. Zobacz też jego fikcje... thumb|left 3 czerwca - 3 lipca Rodziny Totalnej Porażki Rodziny Totalnej Porażki to fikcja tworzona przez -XxCourtneyxX-, która jest jej debiutancką serią, która jednak już zdobyła serca czytelników. W tej serii mamy 22 uczestników, z czego 19 to nowi, a tylko 3 (Ezekiel, Noah i Cody) z oryginalnej Totalnej Porażki.. Tym razem Chris i Chef wykupili dwie wielki wille i rozdzielili uczestników na dwa walczące ze sobą "rody". Nagrodą główną jest aż 10 milionów dolców. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej zajrzyj na stronę... Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba I Turniej Postaci (1908Jacob) - zachęcam do głosowania!!! *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (16) We współpracy z Panem424: *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona We współpracy z Królem: *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (10) We współpracy z Johnnym: *Zawody Totalnej Porażki - Premiera po zakończeniu STP INFO: Wyjeżdżam na 2 tygodnie. Prawdopodobieństwo internetu - 60%, aczkolwiek jest on nie na moim komputerze. Serie autorstwa Pana424 *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - Kasacja *Miasteczko Totalnej Porażki - zmiana nazw drużyn We współpracy z Jacobem *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera lipiec 2010 * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina: Do Justtina: *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - nowy odcinek 4. Nowy odcinek 20 czerwca. *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 24 lipca br.) *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 26 września br.) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) *Music For My Life - planowana (premiera 8 stycznia 2011 r.) We współpracy z 1908Jacobem: *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 10. We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 5. *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki - premiera 26 czerwca. We współpracy z Jachoo: *Pop Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 1. Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer'a *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant- nowy odcinek 14 *Around The World - kontynuacja My Small Restaurant *Schronisko Totalnej Porażki - na razie w planach (kontynuacja FTP) Z użytkownikiem Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - nowy odcinek 11 Z użytkownikiem Justtin *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki Z użytkownikiem MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 8 Z użytkownikiem Milek 99 *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 4 Inne: I Turniej postaci Qw21qwer'a - każdy głos się przyda!!! (I etap) Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - Czwarty Odcinek! *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 18. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki - Planowana po HTP *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana po WTP:PzR *Total Drama World Tour - Planowana po PTP:CnnP *Total Drama Holiday - Nowy 3 odcinek! We współpracy z Vinette: *Camping Totalnej Porażki! - Pierwszy odcinek już jest! Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Kileka321/Harolda95 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze w produkcji *Wormsy Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze nie rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - to co wyżej *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Milek 99 Serie zakończone: *Samolot Totalnej Porażki *Akademia Totalnej Porażki Aktualnie: We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek 4! Kontynuacje: Szaleństwa Totalnej Porażki - premiera w lipcu 2010! Niezwykła Totalna Porażka - premiera we wrześniu 2010! Magic in Total Drama - premiera w listopadzie 2010! Serie Autorstwa simek2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Beth - Wydział Śledczy - Trwa *Męczarnie Totalnej Porażki - Trwa *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - FINAŁ! *The Family Show *The Prison Show We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Justtin *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Pop Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo Serie Autorstwa Glatorianin Gresh *Obóz totalnej porażki *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki (Zakończona) *Dwójka Totalnej Porażki Pierwsze PODSUMOWANIE! Zagłosuj! ;) Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa Owen546 *Science-Fiction Totalnej Porażki ''- 8 ODCINEK! '' *Miejsca Totalnej Porażki - premiera na początku wakacji *Sprzedawcy Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Miejsc Totalnej Porażki. Głosujcie kto ma wziąść udział w tej serii. *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Drugi odcinek już jest ' Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Dzielnica Totalnej Porażki ''- 19 ODCINEK! '''Pierwsza część 'FINAŁU 'już w czwartek! *Studia Totalnej Porażki - premiera już w PONIEDZIAŁEK 28 czerwca! *Zagadki Totalnej Porażki - raczej początek września Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Poza cyklem: *Szalona Ekspedycja - pierwszy odcinek po zakończeniu Misji razem z pierwszym odcinkiem Wyprawy Pierwszy cykl: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nie moja, ale to tak jakby poprzednik *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyspy TP; zakończona *Misja Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Zamku TP; NOWY ODCINEK! 9 Drugi cykl: (aczkolwiek powiązany trochę z poprzednim) *Wyprawa Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana (raczej daleka, bo zaraz po szkole 4 tygodnie wakacji z rzędu mam zaplanowane...) *Przygody Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyprawy TP; data premiery nieznana Zwieńczenie obu cykli *Nieustraszone Małolaty - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Kabaret Totalnej Porażki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Pustynia Totalnej Porażki Trzy górne zostały napisane kiedy użytkownik był niezarejestrowany *Lektura Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki-26.06 -nowy odcinek *Świat Totalnej Porażki-rozpoczęcie po Porcie *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Finałowa dwójka! *Magia Totalnej Porażki Zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR. *Wakacje Totalnej Porażki. Serie autorstwa Johnny369 *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki - Finał!!!, a oprócz tego Odcinek Specjalny!!! *Akcja Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek w budowie (1) *Wędrówka Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Akcji TP *Lato Totalnej Porażki *Nauka Totalnej Porażki *Technika Totalnej Porażki *Total Drama: Ostateczna Rozgrywka *Zawody Totalnej Porażki - we współpracy z Jacobem; premiera po zakończeniu STP! Serie autorstwa Adi00055 *http://wtp-fancion.wikia.com/wiki/I Turniej Użytkowników FTP (Adi00055) *Milionerzy totalnej porażki - 6 ODCINEK Stworzony przez Marcina0837 *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - W planach, ale intro na YT już jest, więc nie wiem kiedy będzie 1 odcinek. Serie -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie Autorstwa Marcina0837 'Cykl 1' *Prawda czy Fałsz? - PREMIERA 1 WRZEŚNIA!!! *Gazeta Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu Prawda czy Fałsz? *Kraje Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu Gazety Totalnej Porażki *Planeta Totalnej Porażki - W produkcji *Przyroda Totalnej Porażki - W produkcji *Finał Finałów Totalnej Porażki - Zakończenie 1 cyklu 'Inne' *Total Drama:10 lat później... - Co nowego u Beth?1 ODCINEK JUŻ JEST!!! We Współpracy z Adi00055 *Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - 6 ODCINEK JUŻ JEST!!! *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki Serie Przemka9514 *Statek Totalnej Porażki - 3 odcinek !!! http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com - Mój serwis na ,którym znajdziecie wszystkie moje serie. Serie KodiegoXD Skarb Totalnej Porażki - pierwszy odcinek Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Kolonie Totalnej Porażki - Drugi odcinek już jest rozpoczęty * Show Totalnej Porażki - Drugi odcinek! Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Start of something new *Super Totalna Porażka *Wyścig Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Rejs Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Miss Totalnej Porażki *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Kórnik Totalnej Porażki